lostsaga_ogpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing
Fishing is a way to get Lost Saga while being AFK (away from keyboard). To fish you must buy a fishing rod which cost, 2,500 pesos and to buy 30 bait it bait 900 pesos. To fish faster you may purchase a Lunar Fishing Rod, for seven days, which cost 67 astros for one week. A lunar rod increases your fishing speed by 100 percent. To get an item from fishing every time you get something on your hook you must use, Lunar fishing bait. Lunar fishing bait cost 25 astros for 40 bait. Lunar fishing rods and baits may be obtained for free from the lucky awards. A lunar fishing rod is also obtainable for one day, from a Treasure Capsule. Every 10 levels you get one extra fishing spot, in your inventory. You may buy space with astros for +10 slot 97 astros. Here are the fish prices: [ A - I ] | SSS | SS | S | A | B | C | D | E | F | -----------------------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------+ |A Dud | 1000| 500| *250| 150| 100| 75| 50| 25| 10| |Atlantean Pendant | 6500| 2600| 1300| 975| 650| 487| 325| 162| 65| |Blackbean Noodles | 3500| 1400| 700| 525| 350| 262| 175| 87| 35| |Champ's Punching Bag | 600| 240| 120| 90| 60| 45| 30| 15| 6| |Curious Ghost | 4500| 1800| 900| 675| 450| 337| 225| 112| 45| |Dazzling Rainbow | 13000| 5200| 2600| 1950| 1300| 975| 640| 320| 130| |Dignified Earth Spirit| 3800| 1520| 760| 570| 380| 285| 190| 95| 38| |Empty Clip | 550| 220| 110| 82| 55| 41| 27| 13| 5| |Express Rice Cooker | 850| 340| 170| 127| 85| 63| 42| 21| 8| |Extra Sour Lemon | 1250| 500| 250| 187| 125| 93| 62| 31| 12| |Familiar Fro | 2500| 1000| 500| 375| 250| 187| 125| 62| 25| |Fish Bread | 500| 200| 100| 75| 50| 37| 25| 12| 5| |Four-Leaf Clover | 7750| 3100| 1550| 1165| 777| 582| 388| 194| 77| |Friendly Water Spirit | 3800| 1520| 760| 570| 380| 285| 190| 95| 38| |Galaxy Tour Bus | 12000| 4800| 2400| 1800| 1200| 900| 600| 300| 120| |Game Winning Ball | 2700| 1080| 540| 405| 270| 202| 135| 67| 27| |Golden El Dorado Idol | 650| 260| 130| 97| 65| 48| 32| 16| 6| |Ice Ornament | 800| 320| 160| 120| 80| 60| 40| 20| 8| [ J - Z ] | SSS | SS | S | A | B | C | D | E | F | -----------------------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------+------+ |Learner's UFO |100000| 40000| 20000| 15000| 10000| 7500| 5000| 2500| 1000| |Long-Necked Giraffe | 2250| 900| 450| 337| 225| 168| 112| 55| 22| |Mecha Fish | 1500| 600| 300| 225| 150| 112| 75| 37| 15| |Mecha Fish 2.0 | 3000| 1200| 600| 450| 300| 225| 150| 75| 30| |Mermaid Prince | 15000| 6000| 3000| 2250| 1500| 1125| 750| 375| 150| |Military Tent | 700| 280| 140| 105| 70| 52| 35| 17| 7| |Miniature Time Gate | 30000| 12000| 6000| 4500| 3000| 2250| 1500| 750| 300| |Moai Statue | 900| 360| 180| 135| 90| 67| 45| 22| 9| |Nuclear Bomb Debris | 50000| 20000| 10000| 7500| 5000| 3750| 2500| 1250| 500| |Passionate Fire Spirit| 3800| 1520| 760| 570| 380| 285| 190| 95| 38| |Poet's Mandolin | 1750| 700| 350| 262| 175| 131| 87| 43| 17| |Prankster Penguin | 25000| 10000| 5000| 3750| 2500| 1875| 1250| 625| 250| |Relaxed Wind Spirit | 3800| 1520| 760| 570| 380| 285| 190| 95| 38| |Rhythmic Cuttlefish | 7000| 2800| 1400| 1050| 700| 525| 350| 175| 70| |Rusty Ninja Star | 750| 300| 150| 112| 75| 56| 37| 18| 7| |Sealed Giggle Box | 5000| 2000| 1000| 750| 500| 375| 250| 125| 50| |Shooting Star | 75000| 30000| 15000| 10000| 7500| 5625| 3750| 1875| 750| |Space Polar Bear | 10000| 4000| 2000| 1500| 1000| 750| 500| 250| 100| |Super Computer |150000| 60000| 30000| 22500| 15000| 11250| 7500| 3750| 1500| |Time-Lost Engine |250000|100000| 50000| 37500| 25000| 18750| 12500| 6250| 2500| |Time-Space Compass | 5500| 2200| 1100| 825| 550| 412| 275| 137| 55| |Upside-Down Boar | 5800| 2320| 1160| 870| 580| 435| 290| 140| 58| Fishing Profitability Log (Uses 30 Bait Each Entry Costing 900 Peso Each Result) Anecdotal Evidence - I started seeing profitable results around 35 1 - Level 39 - 568 Peso - Average 568 Peso 2 - Level 39 - 1248 Peso - Average 908 Peso 3 - Level 39 - 1549 Peso - Average 1122 Peso 4 - Level 40 - 1404 Peso - Average 1192 Peso 5 - Level 40 - 1349 Peso - Average 1224 Peso 6 - Level 41 - 1042 Peso - Average 1193 Peso 7 - Level 41 - 1468 Peso - Average 1233 Peso 8 - Level 42 - 350 Peso - Average 1122 Peso 9 - Level 42 - 1001 Peso - Average 1109 Peso 10 - Level 42 - 286 Peso - Average 1026 Peso 11 - Level 43 - 383 Peso - Average 968 Peso 12 - Level 45 - 870 Peso - Average 960 Peso 13 - Level 45 - 694 Peso - Average 939 Peso 14 - Level 46 - 289 Peso - Average 893 Peso 15 - Level 46 - 448 Peso - Average 863 Peso 16 - Level 47 - 1395 Peso - Average 896 Peso 17 - Level 47 - 1452 Peso - Average 929 Peso 18 - Level 47 - 1407 Peso - Average 955 Peso 19 - Level 48 - 1498 Peso - Average 984 Peso 20 - Level 48 - 1659 Peso - Average 1018 Peso